Kill Access
by SuperSSimple
Summary: The world you see lies to you. Truth and secrets lays in darkness. To see for it, you need accessibility, and you need to earn it. Life is an adventure gave by God. We seek things, we find things, we know what life is about, but all you need is a key of accessibility. When you find truth and secrets, you may achieved it, or kill it.


Introduction

"You may know the world, but you don't know what truly had come above"

What happens if we accept the incoming of Sci-Fi? The future is depending on us but it is not our only option. We may not enter the world but for a better future and advancing paradise, we made it. We go beyond the imaginary world which looks dramatic, we go for advance, we go duplicate, we went beyond.

Every single soul was created and possessed in human body, but why? Creativity, that must the answer. Because we all humans are different, we all look different, we all think different, we all have different ideas. If not, we might have clones and duplicated people. But, we made them, how stupid we are?

Our imagination was created for a different thing happened in this world, but we all used our imagination to make duplicate humans. We made duplicate humans because we have not enough pc (played character), which means we have no enough humans. Robots and machine are too dead brain which makes them move by only push them forward. Their moves are not satisfied as we only use them to do laundries and all those dirty works.

Clones, or we call them duplicate humans. As this project was created by a professor named Sir Norman Access. He named this project the D.H. project. His company is the most popular company among all mechanic industrial, and that makes him the richest man in the world. His company was not developing well from the start. The company was named Accessibility. As they make hacking software to access password locks and pin numbers. The company was actually an illegal company, but they all able to erase histories and files that makes witnesses no prove for all what they have done, that probably made themselves immortals.

Although there is no prove for this, but human brains remember these happenings and they spread the rumour. Norman was afraid that mind will vanquish the company by not buying their other little products such as software for computers and electronic devices. So he started to think of some, villain thoughts, something bad, something cruel, to stop this. Albert Einstein slept three hours a year, as he cannot sleep and he keeps on thinking and making machines and devices as the prototype of his biggest project he ever made. It was named, Kill Access.

The Kill Access project is about creating a small disc that will erase memories and make people a brand new person. Also, this disc provides an invisible power shield that protects humans from radiation. Back to the history, the world is much more than ending. The world had face over high radiation because nuclear plants over worldwide were all exploded. As always, natural disaster causes this. According to geologist, this is the biggest natural disaster mankind had ever faced. All volcanos across the world explodes one by one, some explodes together. We thought the world had come to an end because volcanos explosions also causes earthquake and earthquake causes tsunamis. There was no explanation for these volcanos explosions because it's natural disaster anyways.

Indonesia is the country that has the most volcanos in the world. Geography explains that one of the volcanos in Indonesia is once every 40 years. What happens if all the volcanos exploded in just one year? Sad to say, Indonesia was fully swarmed by lava and the whole country is presumed dead. South East Asia was damaged by the earthquakes caused the by the multiple volcanos explosions. Malaysia, Singapore, Thailand and all these countries were no longer modern countries. No country was able to help other countries because they were damaged too. The country of freedom, United States of America was facing earthquake and volcano explosions too, but the serious happening is over high radiation by nuclear plants explosions. As a lot of countries are presumed dead and some race may have extinct, but humans struggled as they barely able to survive.

All countries are facing ruined as Norman took his chance to release his Kill Access project product that the disc link will protect human bodies. Norman made his product free to all the people around the world. Some people didn't make it to the product and died by the radiation and also a lot of people died because the disaster. So basically we are about to face the exit humanity. Approximate four billion people didn't make it through this natural disaster. This is probably considered World End and this happening will last forever in the history of mankind.

This disc link is needed to install into human bodies by going through a surgery. It's was related as the first Sci-Fi surgery in the mankind. As the surgery starts, the doctor will cut the person back neck's flesh. The doctors will insert the small disc about are of one centimetre squared in between the top of the backbone and the nerve connected to the brain. The disc will do the rest from here. If we detailed what the disc will process to the human body, it sounds like destroying the mankind.

The disc will start sending electron impulses throughout the whole body in the nerve system. The electron impulses kill the nerve impulses by using high volt. We can considered the body is actually became a dead body which there is a soul inside. But the brain is still able to function because the electron impulses were sent from the top of the backbone, but none was sent to the brain. The reason of killing the nerve impulses is because human body is able to accept to the pain of the causes of environment especially the high radiation. The electron impulses strengthen the human body by releasing a power shield throughout the body so the radiation will not affect towards the body, like an invisible hazmat suit.

But how do we move if the nerve impulses were all dead? Here is how it functions. Five senses of human bodies are eyes, nose, tongue, ears and skin. All senses of body except skin are on the head and head is the only part the electron impulses was not sent so we are able to smell, hear, see and taste, still. About the skin on our head, the power shield was able to form an external power shield outside our skin from the back neck where the disc was inserted. You can see there is a tiny flat hole that is lighting up a blue light, which is actually releasing the invisible power shield and covers the head. All the skin receptors are probably unable to function because the nerves will not be sent. As we don't feel any pain, cold, hot, touch and pressure, but there will be signals in your sight.

The signal was able to display right in your eyes, or maybe we call at your sights. All things we see is just like a camera screen. It has options and all those displays on sight. This is how it works. Electron impulses were sent from the top of the backbone. If nerves were all killed, how do we even move? We are able the move if there is something able to take place as nerve impulses.

The electron impulses are actually advanced as manmade nerves. Electron impulses are also external intelligence. These impulses are able to work with the brain nerve system. Now here goes the brain part. Brain nerve centre was invaded by impulses too. But these are not electron impulses, these are like atoms.

These atoms are replacing the brain nerve centre so it is able to accept the stimulation of the electron impulses. They are linked to be together as in the nerve system. As the nerve centre was upgraded by these atoms, what we see is different. We all see thing with displaying your current health situation and your current body temperature so you're always know are you feel fine.

The disc was named Linker. The Linker is basically a motherboard which is installed in a human body. In doomsday we are facing right now, human body can't hold it off but the Linker will support the body. Technically, our brain is used to think and runs matters, and our Linker will stimuli and control the rest. When the brain calls, Linker gets the call.

This Linker is extremely dangerous as if it failed to install the person will die by over high volt. Not everyone will survive with the Linker but we need Linker to survive. Some innocents have faced their ends but some of us made it because of this Linker.

When we all had faced the one year doom, we had survived through the official world end that is going to recorded in the history books. Norman, the saviour of humanity gave a little speech.

"We may have faced this end of the world but we are not facing the end of humanity. I didn't save the world, I saved the humanity. I was a criminal but every single person has a good heart but depends on how you use it. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger. We are now strengthen, we are now advanced. Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the new world, welcome to the future, and welcome yourself, as the new you."


End file.
